Protective helmets, so-called hard hats, are often provided with ear muffs. These are mounted in fittings, which permit the wearer of the hat to locate the muffs over his ears, or to swing the muffs up towards the crown of the hat, when they are not needed.
The fittings may be permanently attached to the hat, but they are mostly removable. The hat is then, along its rim and in positions above the ears of the wearer, provided with narrow pockets, into which the fittings are inserted. The size of these pockets may vary slightly from manufacturer to manufacturer, and acceptable tolerances will also mean variations in dimensions.
The swinging of the ear muffs to and from active position will impose a load upon the fittings, and it is necessary that they are securely retained in their pockets.
The aim of the present invention is to design a fitting in such a manner that it will be satisfactorily kept in pockets of varying size.